Wychowując jego dziecko
by kasiaeliza
Summary: Akkarin przeżył inwazję. Ale król jest bez serca i każe mu poślubić swoją siostrę jako gwarant bezpieczeństwa. Akkarin łamie serce Sonei, żeby szybciej o nim zapomniała. Czy Dorrien dostanie w końcu swoją szansę?
1. 1 Finałowa bitwa

Nie podobało mi się zakończenie książki ze śmiercią Akkarina, więc historia wymaga alternatywnego zakończenia. Jestem zwolenniczką happy endów, ale przecież nie zawsze jest zupełnie różowo...

Żadna z postaci występujących w książkach nie należy do mnie, tylko do autorki sagi.

* * *

Kariko osunął się na ziemię z nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Sonea szybko podbiegła do niego, wyciągnęła sztylet i pobrała od niego resztę energii. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła ciało Sachakanina wybuchłoby raniąc ją i zabijając Akkarina. _Akkarina..._

\- Akkarin! - Uświadomiła sobie, że były Wielki Mistrz siedzi z opuszczoną głową i rytualnym ostrzem wbitym w pierś. _Jeśli on nie żyje_... _Jeśli oddał mi za dużo energii.. _Dreszcz paniki przeszedł, gdy zmniejszała odległość między nimi. Wzięła jego głowę w ręce, podniosła wysyłając nici sondy do jego ciała. _Żyje!_ Poczuła słabe bicie serca, prawie niewyczuwalne, ale wciąż żył.

Cienka strużka krwi sączyła mu się z wysłała w jego kierunku energię dla wzmocnienia i wyizolowała magicznie nóż, tak aby nie robił większej krzywdy. Z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że wbil się tuż obok tętnicy. Kilka milimetrów dzieliło go od natychmiastowego wykrwawienia się. Próbowała naprawiać uszkodzone organy i naczynie krwionośne. Była świetna w uzdrawianiu, ale jego rany były poważne, a ona wciąż była nowicjuszką.

_Mistrzyni Vinaro! Potrzebuję Twojej pomocy._ \- wysłała zapytanie mentalne. Nie dostała odpowiedzi, ale usłyszała szelest szat za sobą.

_\- Zobaczmy co możemy dla niego zrobić_ \- powiedziała przełożona Uzdrowicieli pojawiając się za Soneą. Dziewczyna cofnęła ręce z głowy maga, wpatrując się z niecierpliwością w Vinarę. Minuty ciągnęły się w niskończoność. Pojawił się Balkan, Rothen, inni magowie zaczęli ściągać na Arenę, ale nowicjuszka nawet ich nie zauważyła. _\- Akkarinie, nie możesz mi tego zrobić, nie teraz, nie kiedy wygraliśmy_ – błagała w myślach. W końcu Vinara puściła jego głowę i delikatnie położyła go na piasku, po czym wyjęła delikatnie nóż.

_\- Jest strasznie słaby, stracił prawie całą energię i dużo krwi, ale wyzdrowieje. Świetnie zabezpieczyłaś sztylet. Od kiedy jesteście z Wielkim Mistrzem po imieniu?_ – zapytała z lekkim uśmiechem Mistrzyni.

_\- Cóż, w Sachace byliśmy tylko wygnańcami..._ \- odparła nieśmiało Sonea wpatrując się w leżącą postać. Poczuła wyraźną ulgę. Z jej ramion opadło napięcie i adrenalina z ostatnich dni. Ciemność zasłoniła jej widok, głosy słyszała z oddali i osunęła się na piasek – zemdlała.


	2. 2 Decyzja króla

Żadna z postaci występujących w książkach nie należy do mnie, tylko do autorki sagi.

* * *

Zanim otworzyła oczy czuła, że ktoś jest obok niej i trzyma ją za rękę. Podniosła powieki w nadziei zobaczenia ukochanego, ale napotkała niebieskie oczy Dorreina.

\- Sonea, wreszcie się obudziłaś – zawołał z entuzjazmem i ulgą. - Już zacząłem się martwić, że tak długo pozostajesz nieprzytomna.

Dziewczyna rozejrzała się wokół. Była w swoim dawnym pokoju w apartamentach Rothena – widać Dom Magów ostał się przed zniszczeniem. Wspomnienia zaatakowały ją.

\- Co z Akkarinem? Rothen? Dannyl? - zasypała go gradem pytań.

\- Spokojnie – uśmiechnął się na jej niecierpliwość. - Wielki Mistrz... to znaczy Akkarin jest pod opieką Vinary i odpoczywa, oprócz brzydkiej blizny nic mu nie będzie. Tatę wysłałem spać, bo czuwał przy tobie całą noc. Jest wielu rannych – Lorlen walczy o życie jak zawali się na niego budynek, Regin stracił dłoń. Nikt nie słyszał o Dannylu. Twoi przyjaciele ze slumsów przysłali pozdrowienia, wuj i ciocia byli ukryci w porcie, więc są cali i zdrowi.

\- A co z miastem? Z Gildią? - nie dawała za wygraną, chciała mieć pełny obraz zniszczeń.

\- Część Wewnętrznego Kręgu, gdzie rozegrały się potyczki leży w gruzach, ale Domy mają na pewno fundusze na odbudowę, choć trochę to potrwa zanim wrócą z letnich rezydencji i będa mogli się wprowadzić. Slumsy są praktycznie nienaruszone, bo Ichani chcieli jak najszybciej dotrzeć do Gildi. Dom Magów i Nowicjuszy są prawie całe, Uniwersytet ma zawalone jedno skrzydło i spalony dach. No i Arena... jest bez energii. - popatrzył na nią z podziwem. - Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w stanie przyjąć tyle mocy, przecież bariera Areny była budowana przez setki lat. - spoważniał. - Soneo uratowałaś nas przed zgubą. Gdyby nie Ty, Kariko zrównałby miasto z ziemią i poszedł dalej pustoszyć Krainy Sprzymierzone.

\- Dorrienie, przesadzasz. - uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela. - Walka z Ichanimi to była zasługa wszystkich – nawet mieszkańcy slumsów zabili dwóch z nich. Nie wiem tylko co się stanie z nami, ze mną i Akkarinem, jesteśmy wygnańcami, wróciliśmy a to oznacza egzekucję. - posmutniała, usiadła na łóżku i spuściła wzrok na ręce. Wygrali, odparli inwazję, ale nie była pewna jaki będzie ich dalszy los – Sachaka, śmierć, więzienie? Chłopak usiadł koło niej na łóżku i objął ją ramieniem.

\- Teraz jesteście bohaterami, król musiałby być bez serca, żeby wam nie przebaczyć. A jeśli nawet jest takim głupcem to nie pozwolę, żeby stała ci się krzywda. - próbował ją pocieszyć i przytulił mocniej.

\- Możesz nie mieć możliwości, wiesz? - zapytała z małym uśmiechem. - I po tym co zobaczyłeś...

\- Jeśli kochasz go, a on ciebie i jesteście szczęśliwi to jestem w porządku. Chcę tylko jak najlepiej dla ciebie. - zapewnił ją. Był zazdrosny, wiele dałby za to, żeby być na miejscu Akkarina, ale widział również blask oczu Sonei, gdy mówiła o nim. Przyjaźń musiała mu wystarczyć i postanowił docenić to co ma. Jednak, jeśli ją skrzywdzi... czarny mag czy nie, zapłaci za to.

* * *

Do pokoju weszło kilku strażników Gwardii i doradca króla. Dostali zdziwione spojrzenie od uzdrowicielki, która wróciła po chwili do swojej pracy. Wysłała do Akkarina wzmacniające wiązki mocy i próbowała zatuszować paskudną bliznę na klatce piersiowej. - _Jedną z wielu, niezliczonych blizn_ – zauważyła ze smutkiem patrząc na jego nagi tors. Usłyszała za sobą chrząknięcie.

\- W imieniu króla mamy natychmiast doprowadzić Lorda Akkarina do Pałacu. - zaanonsował doradca. - Natychmiast. - dodał z naciskiem. Vinara wzruszyła ramionami i obudziła maga. Jego oczy zatrzepotały, rozejrzał się po pokoju i fala wspomnień zalała go. Złapał uzdrowicielkę za rękę i wysłał zapytanie mentalne. ~ _Co z Ichanimi?_

~ _Raczej byśmy nie rozmawiali spokojnie, gdyby wciąż byli żywi_. - uśmiechnęła się. ~ _To dobrze._ \- zacisnął szczękę i nie kontynuował rozmowy. ~ _Nie zapytasz o swoją nowicjuszkę?_ \- popatrzyła na niego badawczo. ~ _Ona nie jest już moją nowicjuszką. Jesteśmy czarnymi magami, wygnańcami. _

~ _Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, wszystko z nią w porządku, oprócz wyczerpania nie odniosła ran. Jest pod opieką Rothena teraz. _

~ _Nie zadałem pytania. _

~ _Nie musiałeś. Widziałam sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzyła na Arenie. I nazwała cię po imieniu._ \- przerwało jej znów chrząknięcie w tyłu. - Strażnicy przyszli eskortować cię do króla. Jesteś już na tyle silny, że możesz pojechać, ale nie przemęczaj się i wróć na kontrolę wieczorem. - wstała i podała mu tobołek z szatami. Jak zwykle miał nieprzeniniony wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby rozmawiali o pogodzie. Zdawała sobie sprawę co mogło oznaczać takie wezwanie do króla – ułaskawienie albo śmierć.

* * *

Akkarin otworzył drzwi do sali audiencyjnej w Pałacu. Mimo osłabienia i wyraźnej bladości skóry, która odcinała się na tle jego czarnej szaty, wyglądał imponująco. Podszedł bliżej i opadł na kolano.

\- Królu, wzywałeś mnie. - Merin spojrzał na niego taksującym spojrzeniem i pozwolił mu wstać. Oprócz niego w sali znajdowało się kilku doradców króla i Balkan ubrany w białą szatę Wielkiego Mistrza.

\- Tak, wzywałem. I jak pewnie się domyślasz ta wizyta jest związana z twoim powrotem z wygnania. Nielegalnym dodam. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji? - król miał bardzo poważną minę.

\- Tak, wiem, że powrót z wygnania oznacza egzekucję. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Ichani nie zrobili tego dotychczas stawia Waszą Wysokość w jednoznacznej sytuacji. - pod maską obojętności ledwo ukrywał strach. Nie o siebie, bał się o los Sonei. Miał nadzieję, że chociaż ona zasłużyła w trakcie inwazji na lżejszą karę. Spuścił pokornie głowę.

\- Świetnie. Karą za naruszenie wygnania jest śmierć. Ale jako, że uratowaliście miasto i zostaliście bohaterami skazanie was obojga byłoby mało dyplomatyczne z mojej strony. - Serce Akkarina zaczęło bić szybciej, poczuł iskierkę nadziei. - Jako, że pochodzisz z wpływowego Domu, twoja matka naprzykrza mi się i byłeś Wielkim Mistrzem, zostaniesz Czarnym Magiem Gildii. Masz codziennie wieczorem oddawać swoją moc na wzmocnienie Areny. Będziesz miał obstawę z wojowników, nie wolno Ci opuszczać Gildii. Nie wolno ci się spotykać prywatnie z Soneą do końca jej życia. Nie wolno Ci praktykować ani nauczać czarnej magii, chyba, że za pozwoleniem króla. A na osłodę... - Akkarin miał na myśli tylko jedno określenie tych warunków "dyplomatyczne niewolnictwo". Wrzał w środku, ale zgodzi się na wszystko jeśli to ma uratować dziewczynę. Mają krwawe pierścienie, są tajemne przejścia, będą mogli się spotykać nocami. Jego myśli przerwał Merin. - ... ożenisz się z moją siostrą.

Akkarin podniósł zszokowany wzrok na króla. Kątem oka widział, że Balkan również jest zaskoczony. Na twarzy monarchy błąkał się złośliwy uśmieszek. - Jak wiesz, długo z królową staramy się bezskutecznie o dziedzica. Ożenisz się z Kalią, spłodzisz syna, który powinien mieć po tobie silną moc, a jednocześnie będzie następcą tronu. Czyż nie jest to najlepsze rozwiązanie? - przypatrywał się uważnie w czarnego maga. - _I będę miał smycz również w nocy, gdy wojownicy zostaną za drzwiami. Genialne Merinie._ \- pomyślał Akkarin. - _Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę, nie będę mógł dotknąć Sonei, pocałować, objąć jej delikatnego ciała...Nawet rozmawiać z nią będę musiał przy świadkach! A wszystko to po to, żeby miał nade mną kontrolę... _

\- Czy zgadzasz się na te warunki? - zapytał król.

\- Czy Sonea będzie traktowana na tych samych zasadach? - Akkarin chciał mieć pełny obraz sytuacji przed zgodzeniem się.

\- Tak. Oczywiście bez tego punktu z ożenkiem. - ironiczny ton denerwował maga. - Do czasu egzekucji. - Merin bawił się z nim od początku rozmowy. Czarne oczy wysłały piorunujące spojrzenie. - Nie sądziłeś chyba, że mogę pozwolić sobie na pobłażanie dla łamania prawa, prawda? Za dziewczyną ze slumsów nikt płakał nie będzie, a publiczna egzekucja usprawiedliwi zachowanie ciebie przy życiu.

Akkarin wysłał do Balkana mentalne błaganie ~ _Balkan pomóż, powiedz coś!_

\- Panie, ale ona jest młoda, naiwna, będzie ją łatwo kontrolować... - Wielki Mistrz próbował niezdarnie argumentować, nadal wstrząśnięty wyrachowaniem monarchy.

\- Poza tym to ona zabiła 3 Ichanich oraz Kariko, gdy leżałem nieprzytomny, więc to raczej jej należy się rola bohaterki i ułaskawienie. - Mężczyzna w czarnych szatach ochłonął nieco po tych rewelacjach. Wiedział, że musi dać królowi niepodważalne argumenty. Jeśli ktoś ma zostać kozłem ofiarnym będzie to on, a nie Sonea.

\- Królu, ostateczny pojedynek był relacjonowany przeze mnie do wszystkich magów, więc nie można podważyć jej poświęcenia. I podejrzewam, że jednak będą tacy, którym jej los nie jest obojętny, szczególnie wśród ludności slumsów. Jeśli ją stracimy będą zamieszki, których nie będziemy w stanie opanować. - Balkan również zaczął trzeźwo rozumować. - _Ten argument powinien przemówić do niego_.- pomyślał Akkarin, chociaż mina Merina nie wskazywała na to. - _Muszę użyć ostatniej karty przetargowej. On jest zdesperowany, jeśli chodzi o dziedzica._

\- Zgadzam się na postawione przez króla ograniczenia, jednak nie poślubię Kalii, jeśli Sonei stanie się krzywda. - powiedział dumnie mag. Wiedział, że ryzykuje, ale szantaż był jedynym sposobem. Merin zmarszczył brwi i zaśmiał się w duchu – tylko Akkarin był na tyle odważny, albo szalony, żeby go szantażować. Wcześniejszy argument Balkana spowodował zmianę jego decyzji, ale upór Akkarina go zastanawiał.

\- Dobrze, masz moje królewskie słowo, że oboje będziecie ułaskawieni w świetle zasług dla Krain Sprzymierzonych i nie stanie się wam żadna krzywda. - tutaj Merin zniżył głos i pochylił się. - Chyba, że zaczniecie konspirować przeciwko królowi lub Gildii.

Król podniósł się z tronu i odszedł bocznymi drzwiami. Audiencja skończyła się.

_Balkan, dziękuję. - _wysłał czarny mag. _Byłem wam to winien. - _odpowiedział Wielki Mistrz.


	3. 3 Dylematy Akkarina

Postacie i uniwersum należy do T. Canavan.

Rozdział pisany nieco na kolanie, więc wszelka krytyka mile widziana :)

* * *

Akkarin wracał powozem z Pałacu do Gildii, specjalnie poprosił woźnicę, żeby się nie śpieszył, ponieważ potrzebował czasu na przemyślenie sytuacji. Po ślubie z królewską siostrą nie będzie miał żadnej realnej władzy, niczego nie mógłby zmienić. Nawet w sytuacji, gdy Merin zmarłby zostawiając nieletniego siostrzeńca regentem będzie Dalia, która lekko mówiąc nie należy do aniołów.

_~ Cholera, zostałem bykiem rozpłodowym! _Chwilami był naprawdę wściekły, znał władcę od dziecka, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał go o bycie bezlitosnym. Pozostając w Gildii oboje z Soneą będą do końca życia pilnowani i śledzeni.

_~ A może by tak uciec, póki jeszcze w mieście panuje chaos? Nie, Sonea nigdy nie opuści rodziny ani bylców._ Pokręcił głową, był w kropce. Musiał przyjąć warunki króla i faktycznie ich przestrzegać. Może czasem spotkaliby się z Soneą w towarzystwie Lorlena czy Rothena, oni by dali im pozór prywatności…

_~Ale czy Sonea zgodzi się na ultimatum Merina? Zawsze była nieco impulsywna, nigdy nie lubiła ograniczeń. Wszystko albo nic. I jeśli faktycznie żywi do mnie uczucia… Głupcze, oczywiście, że żywi, w końcu dobrowolnie poszła z Tobą na wygnanie!_ Akkarin wiedział, że Sonea będzie chciała kontynuować ich związek, nawet jeśli był zakazany. Nie wyobrażał sobie życia z dala od niej. Musiał zdecydować - albo ożeni się z Dalią i nie będzie widywać się z Soneą albo dziewczyna zginie. Po wzmiance o pochodzeniu każdego z nich nie miał wątpliwości kogo dosięgnie obiecana kara. Zanim koła powozu przekroczyły granicę Gildii podjął decyzję. I wiedział w jaki sposób tego dokona, choć będzie go to kosztować sporo samozaparcia i bólu.

* * *

Akkarin udał się na zmianę opatrunku. Potem odwiedził Lorlena, którego stan znacznie poprawił się w trakcie dnia, choć wciąż był nieprzytomny. Przesiedział kilka godzin przy jego łóżku rozważając wszelkie za i przeciw swojej decyzji. Żałował, że przyjaciel go nie słyszy i nie może doradzić. Pod wieczór do pokoju weszło pięciu wojowników, którzy odeskortowali go do jego pokoju na najwyższym piętrze Domu Magów.

Na szczęście żaden z nich nie zamierzał wchodzić do środka. Akkarin obłożył drzwi zamkiem magicznym i barierą dźwiękoszczelną. Dopóki sprawy są świeże, wszyscy magowie zajęci usuwaniem skutków najazdu musi spotkać się z Soneą. Najlepiej dzisiaj w nocy. Ten jeden raz musi zaryzykować zanim się ożeni albo Sonea będzie próbowała się z nim skontaktować. Na szczęście jego mieszkanie było po tej samej stronie budynku do Rothena i w dodatku całkiem niedaleko. Nałożył pierścień krwi i starał się myśleć o czymś neutralnym, żeby nie zdradzić myśli, wybrał jezioro.

\- Soneo musimy porozmawiać. Gdy będziesz szła spać otwórz okno do Twojego pokoju. Nikt nie może się o mojej wizycie dowiedzieć, nawet Rothen. Zabezpiecz drzwi.

\- Jak tylko wysłał wiadomość szybko zdjął klejnot. Wiedział, że informacja doszła, bo wyczuł zaskoczenie i ogromną radość. Prościej byłoby skorzystać z tajemnych przejść, ale po ich poprzednim złapaniu na pewno wszystkie miały zabezpieczenia, a poza tym w żaden sensowny sposób nie łączyły ich pokoi. Poczuł, że Sonea włożyła jego pierścień i próbowała go wywołać, ale nie odpowiedział. Czuł jej rosnące zniecierpliwienie i to, że powoli zaczynała się martwić.

_~ Dobrze, im bardziej będzie zdenerwowana tym lepiej przyjmie naszą rozmowę. Nie będzie nic kwestionować._ Pomyślał i zapadł w lekką drzemkę.

* * *

Obudził się koło godziny czwartej. Sprawdził dyskretnie swoją obstawę, ale wojownicy drzemali na korytarzu albo grali w karty. Otworzył okno i uważnie rozejrzał się czy ktoś przypadkiem nie spaceruje o tej porze po ogrodach, ale nikogo nie było. Wszedł na parapet, utworzył dysk pod stopami, jednocześnie kamuflując się za pomocą iluzji. Gdyby ktoś spojrzał na budynek zobaczyłby wciąż same okna Domu Magów, a zaspany czarodziej widok na ogrody. Poszybował bezbłędnie do jedynego otwartego okna i miękko wylądował na podłodze. Sonea czekała na niego długo aż w końcu zasnęła na fotelu zwinięta w kłębek wciąż w ubraniu. Akkarin cicho podszedł do drzwi, nałożył odpowiednie zaklęcia, podobnie na okno, ściany, podłogę i sufit. Teraz nikt nie mógł ich usłyszeć. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która podbiła jego serce, wyleczyła ze starej miłości i nauczyła patrzeć z nadzieją na przyszłość. Jedyne o czym marzył to pojąć ją za żonę, zamieszkać w cichym domku na wsi i wychowywać gromadkę dzieci.

_~ Jakie to sentymentalne!_ \- zbeształ się w myślach _~ To przyszłość, która się nigdy nie wydarzy. Weź się w garść, masz zadanie do wykonania. Zabijanie Ichani to była przy tym pestka. A tutaj nie będzie miejsca na kolejne podejście. Lepiej to skończyć, jest młoda, zapomni. Bo inaczej przy jej porywczym charakterze zrobi głupstwo, które kosztować ja będzie życie._

Aż żal mu było ją budzić, wyglądała tak krucho i niewinnie jak spała. Potrząsnął jej ramię.

\- Soneo, obudź się. - Dziewczyna zaczęła lekko się mieszać i spojrzała na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem. Gdy dotarła do niej świadomość, kto ją obudził, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i wpiła się w jego usta. Po policzkach wolno spływały łzy ulgi. Nie zauważyła nawet braku odpowiedzi z jego strony. Gdy ją odsunął wciąż trzymała w dłoniach jego twarz aż wstał i odszedł krok do tyłu.

\- Akkarin, tam na Arenie już myślałam, że Cię straciłam, rano Dorrien przekazał mi, że jesteś tylko ranny, ale nie chciał mnie wypuścić z mieszkania. Nie mogłam sobie znaleść miejsca. Co z nami… - chciała wyrzucić z siebie na raz wszystkie wątpliwości. Akkarin podszedł i zakrył jej usta.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Muszę Ci podziękować za uratowanie życia. Byłem u króla, łaskawie przywrócił nas w szeregi Gildii jako Czarnych Magów, ale wiąże się z tym szereg zakazów i ciągła obstawa wojowników. Nie zabiją nas, tylko nie możemy nic kombinować na boku. - zabrał rękę i odszedł w kierunku okna. Lata treningu pozwoliły mu zachować zimną maskę obojętności. Równie dobrze mógł informować ją o wynikach wyścigów końskich. Radość Sonei znikła, a wkradło się mnóstwo pytań. Podniosła zdezorientowane spojrzenie.

\- To są dobre wiadomości, oboje przeżyliśmy, inwazja zakończona, król nas ułaskawił. Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś przede mną ukrywasz? - podniosła się z fotela i otuliła leżacym obok kocem. Akkarin wciąż patrzył na ogrody.

\- Tak to są dobre wiadomości. Podejrzewam, że przyjmą Cię na zajęcia z następnym semestrem, żebyś dokończyła studia. Rothen będzie twoim mentorem. Wciąż chcesz być uzdrowicielką, a nie wojowniczką? Jako uzdrowicielka i czarny mag będziesz bezużyteczna. Chyba nie sądziłaś, że nie pozwolą Ci leczyć bylców. - uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił głowę. Wiedział, że wbija pierwszą bolesną szpilę w jej serce. Sonea zmarszczyła brwi. Wierzyła, że z czasem ich obostrzenia złagodnieją, chociaż trzeba będzie na nie poczekać.

\- Nawet jeśli miałabym do końca życia tylko wyrabiać lekarstwa dla innych to i tak uważam, że warto. - podeszła do niego od tyłu i objęła go w pasie. - Wiesz, że został mi tylko jeden semestr do skończenia studiów, jeśli uważasz, że Rothen zostanie moim mentorem to my… może… - ten zimny i odpychający Akkarin jakiego pamiętała z początków pobytu w rezydencji za nic nie przypominał jej czułego kochanka z wygnania. Nie mogła znaleść sensu w jego zachowaniu, wyraźnie czegoś jej brakowało.

\- Nie, Soneo. Nigdy nie było i nie będzie żadnych nas. - nowicjuszka nie wierzyła własnym uszom. Akkarin wolno obrócił się w jej stronę i położył dłonie na ramionach w iście profesorskim geście tłumaczenia niesfornemu uczniowi podstawowych zasad. Takim też pobłażliwym tonem zaczął jej tłumaczyć.

\- Soneo, to co się stało w Sachace obecnie nic nie znaczy. Oboje byliśmy wygnańcami, nasze szanse na przeżycie były zerowe. To normalne, że w takich warunkach byliśmy pod presją bliskości drugiej osoby, w końcu to mogła być ostatnia okazja w życiu. Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło i obowiązują nas normy zachowania w Gildii, a ty wciąż jesteś uczniem. - dziewczyna patrzyła z coraz większym niedowierzaniem.

_~ Presja, okazja? To jak mnie widział było tylko pożądaniem? Ostatnim życzeniem skazańca?_ -

\- Nie mówisz poważnie. - kręciła głową. - To jest jakiś kiepski żart. - Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

\- Nie Soneo, nie kocham cię i nie mam zamiaru ciągnąć tego związku dalej. Kilka razy uprawialiśmy seks i to wszystko. Pochodzę z Domów, jestem 13 lat starszy i jestem zaręczony z siostrą króla. Nie będę spotykał się z nowicjuszką ze slumsów. - wiedział, że przedobrzył, gdy poczuł na policzku uderzenie. Widział na twarzy dziewczyny wzbierającą złość.

_~ Zadanie wykonane, serce złamane, już na pewno nie będzie chciała mnie nigdy znać._ \- pomyślał ze smutkiem. W głębi duszy czuł, że jego serce jest również ranne i to nie tylko od sachakańskiego sztyletu.

\- Wynoś się! - powiedziała. Jednym machnięciem ręki zdjął wszystkie bariery i lewitując wrócił do swojego pokoju. Sonea szybko zamknęła okno i rzuciła się na łóżko. Nie mogła powstrzymać cisnących się łez, tym razem nie były to łzy szczęścia. Jeszcze chwilę temu cieszyła się ze spotkania z ukochanym, teraz żałowała, że nie zginęła w czasie inwazji, bo nikt w życiu nie zranił jej tak dotkliwie. Przyszłość widziała w czarnych jak jej nowe szaty barwach.

Po jakimś czasie usłyszała ciche pukanie do drzwi i zgrzyt otwieranego ostrożnie zamka. Po chwili ktoś dotknął jej ramienia.

\- Sonea? - to był Dorrien. - Usłyszałem płacz i się obudziłem. Sonea, o co chodzi? Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? - Zerwała się z łóżka, odepchnęła chłopaka i wybiegała na korytarz. Za nią podążyły dwa czerwone cienie. Dorrien zobaczył jeszcze zaczerwienione i opuchnięte oczy przyjaciółki, więc niewiele myśląc podążył za nimi.

* * *

Sonea zatrzymała się na skale nad potokiem, opłukała twarzy w zimnej wodzie i usiadła oplatając ramionami nogi. Próbowała poukładać sobie całą rozmowę, znaleźć lukę.

_~ Przecież wyraził się jasno. Byłam dla niego jedynie przelotnym romansem, jedyną kobietą w okolicy. Wykorzystał mnie i moją naiwność. A ja pokazałam mu wszystkie uczucia, jaki wstyd… Od początku dzisiejszej rozmowy był taki odległy, a ja mu się jeszcze narzucałam. Potraktował mnie jak wielki pan z Domów wyrzucając swoją służącą, z którą sypiał zbyt długo. Dziwka - oto kim się stałam._

_Ale czy wszystko co przeżyliśmy w Sachace było udawane? Przecież odczytałam jego myśli o mnie, gdy obudziłam go z koszmaru. Czy mogłam pomylić jego miłość z pożądaniem? Gdy byliśmy razem był taki troskliwy, czuły, namiętny, nasz pierwszy raz, mój pierwszy raz… Czy to tylko wyuczona sztuka z jego strony? A wtedy przy wodospadzie…_ \- Sonea zaczęła wspominać ich wspólne chwile i łzy powoli przestawały lecieć.

Jej eskorta taktownie trzymała się w pewnej odległości - wiedzieli, że przeszła wiele w ostatnich miesiącach i chcieli dać jej chwilę prywatności, szczególnie, że również zauważyli jej nie najlepszą kondycję psychiczną.

Dołączył do nich Dorrien, ale też nie podchodził, szanując jej samotność. Po jakimś czasie odważył się zbliżyć, usiadł obok i objął ramieniem. Sonea oparła mu głowę na ramieniu i tak siedzieli w ciszy aż z terenu Gildii zaczęły ich dobiegać odgłosy porannej krzątaniny.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziała nowicjuszka. Dorrien zerknął z ulgą, bo wreszcie się odezwała.

\- Nie ma za co, od czegoś są przyjaciele, prawda? - mały żarcik przyniósł skutek, bo wtuliła się w niego bardziej i lekko uśmiechnęła.

\- Pewnie umierasz z ciekawości co mnie tak wyprowadziło z równowagi?

\- Nie zaprzeczę, ale jeśli nie chcesz mówić to zrozumiem. Jeśli mogę ci jakoś pomóc, wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć. - po cichu miał nadzieję, że jednak się wygada. Uznał jednak, że cierpliwość jest jedyną drogą.

\- Powiem ci, ale musisz obiecać na Oko, że nikomu nie powtórzysz i nie poddasz się badaniu prawdomówności. - zerknęła na niego z poważną miną. Skinął głową.

\- Obiecują. Na Oko. - westchnęła z ulgą i streściła mu poranną rozmowę z Akkarinem.

\- … i wtedy nie wytrzymałam, spoliczkowałam go i kazałam się wynosić. I tyle. - Dorrien słuchał do tej pory z zaciśniętymi zębami, żeby nie przerywać. Ale teraz jego wściekłość na Czarnego Maga mogła się wylać. Wciąż obejmując Soneę wysyczał przez zęby

\- Zabiję gnoja. Nikt nie ma prawa cię tak traktować. Zabiję… - nie dokończył zdania, bo przyjaciółka położyła mu palec na ustach.

\- Już w porządku, Dorrienie. Obiecałeś, że nikt się nie dowie, a przy zabójstwie musiałbyś się poddać badaniu. Poza tym… ja …. go … ja go kocham. - zabrała rękę i zarumieniła się lekko. W trakcie opowiadania zrozumiała, że niezależnie od zachowania i uczuć Akkarina, ona wciąż ma uczucia do niego. Chłopak pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Potraktował cię jak…. no wiesz jak. Wszyscy powinni dowiedzieć się co z niego za bydlak.

\- Dorrien, spójrz na mnie. Nikt, ale to absolutnie nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że łączyło mnie z Akkarinem coś więcej niż wspólne wygnanie. Ja spokojnie wrócę do nauki, muszę najpierw skończyć studia. A skandal nie jest mi do tego potrzebny. Jak myślisz komu uwierzą - byłemu Wielkiemu Mistrzowi czy sierocie ze slumsów? Powiedzą, że pies nie weźmie jak suka nie da i tym podobne. Poradzę sobie. I chyba mogę liczyć od czasu do czasu na przyjacielski rękaw do wypłakania? - uśmiechnęła się wyraźnie uspokojona. Czarna rozpacz minęła wraz ze śpiewem ptaków. Pewnie nie raz będzie potrzebować tego rękawa, ale nie zaprzepaści przyszłości dla nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Będzie cierpieć, ale pójdzie dalej.

\- Jasne, korzystaj ile chcesz. - przytulił ją mocno. Chęć zemsty przeszła na dalszy plan, najważniejsza jest Sonea.

_~ Zaopiekuję się tobą, przy mnie zapomnisz o tej szumowinie. Posklejam twoje serce. Będę cierpliwy i zawsze w pobliżu. Zasłużyłaś na to co najlepsze, a póki co życie cię nie rozpieszcza. Nie wiem czy jestem tą najlepszą opcją, ale nie opuszczę cię._

Siedzieli tak jeszcze jakiś czas, aż dziewczynie zaburczało w brzuchu.

* * *

Dorrien i Sonea wrócili do mieszkania dawno po porze śniadania. Jednak Tania zostawiła im świeże bułki z marmoladą na stole. Rothena nigdzie nie było widać, prawdopodobnie pomagał przy odbudowie jak większość magów. Ciepły napój, świeże powietrze i przede wszystkim natłok myśli i emocji spowodował, że dziewczyna prawie usnęła przy stole. Przeprosiła przyjaciela i po przyłożeniu głowy do poduszki zasnęła kamiennym snem.

Tymczasem Dorrien postanowił skonfrontować się z Akkarinem. Nie było trudno go zlokalizować - przechadzał się po ogrodach z kompanią pilnujących go wojowników.

Podchodząc do niego uzdrowiciel zastanawiał się jak kiedyś wzbudzał u niego szacunek i strach, teraz zaledwie pogardę. Dorrien poprosił bylego Wielkigo Mistrza o rozmowę, więc usiedli na jednej z ławek i otoczyli się barierą dźwiękoszczelną.

\- O czym chciałbyś porozmawiać Mistrzu Dorrienie? - zapytał mag w czarnej szacie.

\- O Sonei i o tym jak ją potraktowałeś dzisiejszego poranka. - młody mężczyzna postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę. Nie zauważył na twarzy rozmówcy żadnej reakcji.

\- No tak, kobiety zawsze mają długi język. I jest to warte rozmowy? - Akkarin zmartwił się, że ktoś postronny się dowiedział, ale chłopakowi zależało na nowicjuszce, więc jego sekrety były bezpieczne.

\- Sonea kocha cię pierwszą niewinną miłością, a ty…. - nie zdążył dokończyć.

\- Niewinną? Chyba nie powiedziała ci wszystkiego. W łóżku nie była taka całkiem niewinna. - przerwał Akkarin z przekąsem.

\- Wiedziałeś o jej uczuciach i bezczelnie ją wykorzystałeś! Lepiej wróć i odwołaj wszystko! Może ci jeszcze wybaczy- ledwo powstrzymywał gniew.

\- Po pierwsze nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy byli po imieniu. Po drugie nie będziesz mi Mistrzu rozkazywać. Przestawiłem sytuację Sonei jasno, żeby nie miała złudnych nadziei. - uzdrowiciel zerwał się z ławki.

\- Nie myślałem, że jesteś takim łajdakiem. - odwrócił się i już miał odejść, gdy usłyszał jeszcze prośbę.

\- Zaopiekuj się nią. - gdy zaskoczony spojrzał przez ramię Akkarin podążał już z obstawą w stronę rezydencji.


End file.
